Ash & Serena: Fifth Date
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: the 5th one


Hey I'm back with part/chapter/date 5 (LOL). I don't remember if in any season of pokemon they show Ash's B-day so I'm just going to set it to October 1st. If you know what Ash's real birthday is, leave a review about it please.

Its been a while since they went on their last date &amp; Ash's ankle finally healed. The gang is heading to Shalour City to throw Ash a suprise birthday party.

"Yes, we are finally back in Shalour City!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're happy to be back," said Serena.

"Lets go down to the beach &amp; play!"

'"Ok, race ya there!"

As Ash raced ahead Serena stayed behind &amp; told Clemont &amp; Bonnie to go to the top of the Tower of Mastery (ToM) &amp; prepare Ash's suprise party &amp; then she took off after Ash.

When Serena got to the beach Ash was already in his bathing suit &amp; swimming around with his pokemon.

"Wow, that was fast!"

"Well I really wanted to swim, so yea."

"Hold on let me put on my bikini.''

As soon as Serena finished putting on her bikini, Clemont &amp; Bonnie walked by heading to the ToM. Serena looked back &amp; winked at them.

"Okay Ash, here I come."

When Serena got into the water, she swam up behind Ash, hugged him, &amp; whispered into his ear, "I just want you to know, I will love you no matter what happens." Then Ash turned around &amp; started to make-out with her. While they were making out, Korrina was skating &amp; saw them. So Korrina went down to the beach &amp; called out to them,"Hey guys. I didn't know you guys were in town!'' Then they stopped making-out &amp; Serena yelled

"Hey Korrina! Why don't you come swimming with us?"

"Sure," Korrina replied.

After Korrina skated off toward the ToM, Ash said, "Now, where were we?" Then they continued to make-out until Korrina came back, but by then most of the path to the ToM was covered with water. They swam for about an hour then Serena decided to go get lunch for everybody. While she was gone Korrina asked, "Why were you guys hugging when I went by?"

"Hugging, no no we were kissing." Ash replied.

"Oh, from my angle it looked like you guys were hugging. Ah I feel like an idiot now." Korrina said.

"So... how long have you two been dating?"

"For a while now."

"Oh, okay.''

After that they just started swimming. While they were swimming, Serena was waiting for her food to get cooked. While she waited, she decided to write in her diary. She wrote, "Oct. 1: Today is Ash's birthday. So for my birthday present to him I'm going to do something I know he will love. I will wait till everybody is asleep &amp; then I'll wake him up &amp; let him touch my boobs." As soon as she finished writing, her order was finished. So then she headed back to the beach. After everyone finished eating, Ash immediatly jumped back into the water.

"Ash you'll get a cramp, get out of the water." Serena said.

"No I won't. AHH! Never mind."

Both Korrina &amp; Serena started giggling. 30 minuets later they started swimming again. A few hours later the path to the ToM was back. So Serena decided to go check how everything was coming along. Everything was done so she ran &amp; told Korrina to head to the top of the ToM &amp; wait there for them. Then she asked Ash to follow her to see something special.

"What does she mean by something special?'' Ash thought to himself.

When they got to the top, everyone jumped out &amp; yelled "Suprise!"

"A suprise party?! You guys are the best!"

"It was my idea!'' exclaimed Bonnie.

After a while it was time to open presents. I'll just make a list of what everybody got Ash:

Korrina - Roller Skates

Clemont - A Science Journal

Bonnie - Gave Pikachu a Bath

"Serena, what did you get me?"

"Its not ready yet. But don't worry, it will be ready later, but you can't show anybody else."

Korrina started grinning &amp; thought, "I think I know what it is."

The party went on into the night &amp; Clemont and Bonnie fell asleep so Ash carried Bonnie down to bed while Korrina &amp; Serena carried Clemont down.

"Hey Serena, I think I know what your gift to Ash is,'' whispered Korrina.

"What is it then?"

"You're going to let him see your tits, aren't you."

"Nope. I'm going to let him grab them."

"Wow, are you horny tonight or something?"

"No, I just know he will love it."

"When are you going to do it?"

"Once we are alone or when you go to sleep."

"How about you go back up to the top &amp; I'll tell him you have his gift ready?"

"Sure, thanks alot."

"No problem, now head up there."

Once she saw Serena go outside, Korrina told Ash to head to the top.

"Okay Serena I'm here." Ash said.

"I have your birthday present ready."

"Okay where is it?"

Then Serena took off her shirt &amp; then her bra.

"Ummm Serena, you do know we are too young to have sex right?"

"Of course I do, but that isn't even your present."

Then Serena walked up to Ash, grabed both his hands, &amp; put them on her breast.

"You can squeeze them if you want."

"This is the best present ever." Ash said as he started to make-out with Serena while still squeezing her breast.

They made-out for about 10 minuets &amp; then Serena stopped, put her bra on (but not her shirt), &amp; told Ash she was going to bed &amp; to join her in her bed soon. And then since Ash was alone, he put his pajama pants on &amp; went to join Serena. When he got there Serena was laying there without a shirt or bra on, waiting for Ash. As soon as Ash crawled into bed, Serena pressed her breast against him &amp; they went to sleep.

Hey guys thats it for this chapter. This is going to be the most sexual one until around chapter/part/date (-LOL) 18.


End file.
